


'TWAS THE NIGHT BEFORE PHILINDA

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Established Phil Coulson/Melinda May, F/M, Inspired by The Night Before Christmas, Not exactly smut, Parody, Phil Coulson & Melinda May are Skye's Parents, but not really, ok it kind of is smut, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: 'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house,Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;Daisy, Leo, and Jemma were nestled all snug in their beds;While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;And Melinda in her T-shirt, and Phil in his Captain America themed shorts,Melinda's soft face with a smile contorts,A suggestive expression kept between lovers,An invitation for something more under the covers...
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Philinda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	'TWAS THE NIGHT BEFORE PHILINDA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts).



> A/N: I'M SO SORRY. I GOT A STUPID IDEA AND I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. I apologize for cursing you with this...

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house,

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;

Daisy, Leo, and Jemma were nestled all snug in their beds;

While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;

And Melinda in her T-shirt, and Phil in his Captain America themed shorts,

Melinda's soft face with a smile contorts,

A suggestive expression kept between lovers,

An invitation for something more under the covers.

Phil agreed with a nod, warned her not to make a clatter,

of what took place that night was not a proper discussion matter.

May's arms flew and Phil's shirt was off in a flash,

Quick to open the buttons and tare the sash.

And when they were done they stared at the Moon,

Which shone bright like a night in warm Summer's June,

The light on the breast of the new-fallen snow,

Gave a lustre of midday to objects below,

When what to their wondering eyes did appear,

But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny rein-deer,

With a little old driver so lively and quick,

They knew in a moment he must be St. Nick.

More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,

And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name:

"Now, _Dasher_! now, _Dancer_! now _Prancer_ and _Vixen_!

On, _Comet_! on, _Cupid_! on, _Donner_ and _Blitzen_!

To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!

Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"

As leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,

When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky;

So up to the housetop the coursers they flew

With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too—

And then, in a twinkling, They heard on the roof

The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

Phil dressed in a fury of bathrobes and towels

May joining his side to hear the wind's howls,

As They drew in their heads, and was turning around,

Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,

And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;

A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,

And he looked like a pedler just opening his pack.

His eyes—how they twinkled! his dimples, how merry!

His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!

His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,

And the beard on his chin was as white as the snow;

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,

And the smoke, it encircled his head like a wreath;

He had a broad face and a little round belly

That shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly.

He was chubby and plump, just as right jolly old elves,

And They laughed when they saw him, in spite of themselves

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head

Soon let them know they had nothing to dread;

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,

And laying his finger aside of his nose,

And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

But the two heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight—

_"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"_

And when morning arose,

In a tangle of sheets yet to compose,

Daisy, Leo, and Jemma bounced on the bed,

Their eyes shining and their cheeks bright red.

"Its Christmas Mommy! Its Christmas Daddy!" 

They cried much to gladly,

For Melinda wanted sleep and Phil wanted her.

When breakfast was served and the candles lit,

Melinda smilled with emotions she would never admit,

And Phil watched their children with love in his eyes,

A warm embrace around his wife as he sighs.

Phil Coulson's love for his family would always stand sure.

But the night's magic stayed in a lingering blur,

Never to be forgotten in many years to come,

The little family enjoyed their Christmas to the very last crumb.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, If you liked this, (which I know you did if you're still reading),let me know in the comments.


End file.
